Adventure Express, Chapter Four
by Robert Thompson
Summary: This is the continuation of "Adventure Express" featuring the seventh Doctor and Ace.


Chapter four

The TARDIS was still doing its planetary scan of planet Nimo for the sacred diamond, and the Doctor and Ace were thrilled that they could focus on their quest.

The Doctor and Ace decided to take a vacation on planet Nimo and relax while the TARDIS was looking for the sacred diamond. They wanted to explore the planet, and get to know the people.

The Doctor wore his planetary scanner watch, so he could keep tabs on the TARDIS while it was doing its task.

The planetary scanner was scanning the Continent of Xyon, and it was a big continent.

Two weeks passed, and the planetary scanner was done scanning the Continent of Xyon. The planetary scanner moved onto the Continent of Naos and kept on going.

Meanwhile the Doctor and Ace were enjoying their vacation, and having fun.

The Doctor and Ace found out that there were teleport stations all over the planet, and it was the way of transportation for Nimo.

There were also other types of transportation on Nimo. There were flying cycles and hovercrafts.

Then Governor Madison asked the Doctor and Ace to come to his office.

"Doctor, my scientists have been detecting you have been running a planetary scan from your TARDIS. What are you looking for on my planet? Just curious."

"Governor Madison, I am on a mission from the Time lords of Gallfrey to locate a time and space item called the sacred diamond. Me and Ace were not trying to deceive you and enjoying your wonderful planet. This item must be found and returned to planet Gallifrey and the item controls time and space to whoever finds it."

"My people have never heard of the item you are talking about. I am glad you and Ace are enjoying our planet. I just wanted to know what you were up to. I wish you guys luck in finding the item."

Ace then said to the governor saying, "Your people are so peaceful and love your planet."

More weeks went by and the Doctor and Ace still haven't found the sacred diamond yet.

They were getting frustrated by the quest to find the time and space item.

The planetary scanner was still scanning the Continent of Naos and no luck of finding the treasure.

The Doctor and Ace were in the living room of the mansion relaxing, wondering where the sacred diamond was.

The Doctor said to Ace, "We have to find the sacred diamond and return it to Gallifrey. We can't give up."

"Doctor, the sacred diamond has to be somewhere on this planet. Whoever stole the sacred diamond from Gallifrey really hid this diamond well. We can't give up this quest."

There was a knock on the door, and Ace got up to open it.

At the door, there was a male scientist who wanted to see the Doctor and Ace.

"Hi my name is Doctor Estoff. I may know something about the sacred diamond."

Doctor Estoff came into the mansion and sat down in the living room with Ace and the Doctor.

Ace then said, "I thought your people knew nothing about the sacred diamond. Why is that?"

"People who go looking for the scared diamond never return. It is not on the surface of this planet or the continents. You must give up this quest you two if you value your life. You two look like nice people. My people never mention the sacred diamond because people who have looked for it have disappeared."

The Doctor then said, "Dr. Estoff, I am on a mission from the Time lords to find the item. If this item were to fall into the wrong hands, time and space will suffer in a big way."

Dr. Estoff then said, "You two are crazy looking for this item. Do you value your lives?"

Ace then said, "We have no choice. We have to retrieve it."

Dr. Estoff then realized he couldn't talk the Doctor or Ace, out of looking for the item.

Estoff then said, "Underneath the surface of this planet is an underground world called Yangun. I have heard it is a dangerous place and the sacred diamond is there somewhere. Go to Jamon Island located east of the Ostras Ocean and the entrance to this underground world is by a cave system. I must go now. Be careful and I hope you return."

Estoff left the mansion as the Doctor and Ace's quest got interesting.

The Doctor said, "Ace, we are among mysterious people. We have to go to the underground world of Yangun."

"When do we leave Doctor?"

"Tomorrow morning. The adventure continues."

The Doctor and Ace then headed to the TARDIS, and turned off the planetary scanner.

The Doctor and Ace then headed out of the mansion, to go have a night on the town.

It was the next morning, and the Doctor and Ace were ready to embark from the mansion.

The Doctor already locked up the TARDIS, as he and Ace left the mansion.

They headed to the teleport station, and teleported to Jamon Island with a backpack and gear.

Moments later, Ace and the Doctor were on Jamon Island.

Jamon Island had a resort hotel on it, and a tropical paradise.

The Doctor and Ace were moving quickly and came up to a cave entrance.

A sign said ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK!

They turned on their flashlights, as they went into the cave system. The cave system was lit up with lights, as the Doctor and Ace moved on.

The Doctor had on his planetary scanner watch, as he and Ace hoped they were on the right path this time. The Doctor and Ace were obsessed with their sacred diamond quest, and had to find it no matter what.

The Doctor and Ace kept on moving through the cave tunnel, and moments later entered the underground world of Yangun. They looked up, and saw a beautiful blue sky with clouds. They were moving through a field of grass moving on.

The Doctor and Ace then came to a road path, and headed north.

They were amazed that a world existed beneath the surface of planet Nimo, and kept on going.

Ace said, "Professor, this quest of ours has been incredible. What a beautiful world beneath the surface."

"It sure is Ace. So far we haven't found the sacred diamond."

"Professor, we are on the right path. Let's keep on exploring this world we found."

"Ace we need to find some transportation. We can't get far on foot."

Suddenly the Doctor and Ace came across a hover jeep, and went over to it.

They got inside of it, and turned on the ignition key.

The Doctor and Ace finally had transportation to get around.

The hover jeep moved down the road, going into a forest region.

A hover jeep on patrol with two aliens in it spotted the hover jeep, and went after it.

Ace looked back to see a hover jeep, chasing her and the professor.

She told the Doctor they were being chased by another hover jeep.

The Doctor hit the speed accelerator going faster.

"Ace we have to be careful in this underground world and not get captured."

The Doctor went left with the hover jeep, and lost the hover jeep pursuing them by hiding in a field of bushes.

The hover jeep kept on going down the road.

The Doctor and Ace moved on in the hover jeep, and headed north towards the mountains.

So far the sacred diamond didn't show up on the planetary scanner watch, but the Doctor and Ace had no intentions of giving up on their quest.

The hover jeep entered the mountain range, as it was flying over them.

There was snow on the mountains, and a snow storm was approaching.

The Doctor said to Ace, "We have to find a place to stay. A snow storm is coming."

The hover jeep flew down into a mountain valley, and the Doctor spotted a cabin house with a garage for the hover jeep.

The hover jeep came down, and went into the garage. They hopped out, and closed the garage door. The Doctor and Ace headed for the cabin house, and went inside to find it empty.

It was well supplied and heat insulated.

The snow storm moved in quickly into the mountain valley, and it was a raging storm.

The snow that came from the storm buried the mountain valley, where the Doctor and Ace were.

The Doctor and Ace were trapped inside the cabin house, and couldn't go anywhere at the moment.

They were safe at the moment.


End file.
